


Iruka has needs...

by MaijaPoppanen



Series: Kakashi x Iruka Love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Umino Iruka, Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaijaPoppanen/pseuds/MaijaPoppanen
Summary: Being engaged is not easy, when your future husband is mostly at work.                 . (I was bored to tears, so I had to write something// MP)





	

**Author's Note:**

> All Naruto's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This fic is purely for fun. 
> 
> Rating is there for a reason. Strong language and quite detailed sex scenes. SO NOT FOR YOU, KIDS!
> 
> This fic is short and mostly porn, mrs. Jiraiya is not gonna lie. As they say, patching things up with sex is always nice, hehe. Last time it was more Kakashi's POV, but now it's time to turn the table. Meaning, more Iruka's POV. Oh man, why I'm explaining this to smart people out there? Who knows, but, anyway, enjoy! :) 
> 
> PS. Thank you SO much for reading my fics! I'm very happy! :D

1: IRUKA ISN'T SATISFYED 

Iruka sat on the sofa. He looked at his left hand and the golden ring on his finger. It was truly beautiful. Three months ago Kakashi had suddenly porposed, after a steaming hot sex. It had totally been surprice for Iruka, but his heart did the talking for him and he said ” yes”. 

Now Iruka was sad and horny, all at the same time. He needeed Kakashi, he wanted to feel his cock inside, those lips on his mouth and body. There was a problem: Kakashi had so much going on. Hana- chan's tutoring and now, a big scale mission. Iruka knew that his loved one would come out alive and well, he trusted Kakashi and his scills as a ninja. Only an complete idiot would underestimate the power of Sharingan no Kakashi. 

Iruka himself wasn't a whimp eighter, but he could use it against anyone who thought so. He had whipped asses, even killed some of those, who had made that mistake. And there was still few jerks, who'd tried their luck with his patience more than once and went home every time nearly as corpses. 

Iruka sighed. He turned on the stereo's and listened every depressing lovesong he could find in his collections. He wasn't usually this moody, he was happy, but Kakashi didn't sleep next to him tonight, no sex, no nothing. Iruka just sat there, music on, ice- cream in front of him and felt like a desperate housewife. 

 

Next day the teacher went to work, feeling terrible after an overdose of ice- cream and sadder than ever. He pulled himself together enough to get through the day without scaring the kids. 

When he was home, Iruka realized that instead of beeing tearfull housewife, it was time for a plan. Kakashi would be back from the mission tomorrow and he wanted sex. Period. Rough, animalistic fuck. He wanted to feel alive again, Kakashi inside, making him moan. No more empty, neat sheets! 

Now Iruka looked like his beloved, when he red Icha- Icha: Dirty grin. 

*********************

2: IRUKA HAS A PLAN AND KAKASHI RETURNS HOME

It was Iruka's day off. He had thought very carefully how to make his plan work. First: No time for Kakashi to say anything, two: rip his clothes off, three: DEMAND sex. Iruka brushed his hair and left it open. Kakashi would be back in two hours, so there was time to do little practice in front of the mirror. No blushing, no hesetation, just action. 

He passed the time by reading and when it was only 15 minutes left, Iruka undressed, leaving only his boxers on. When Kakashi opened the door, Iruka pushed his nervousness on the back on his mind and grabbed Kakashi, slamming him against the wall. 

Kakashi was so surpriced that he just stood like an idiot. 

\- Hi, sweety.

Iruka purred. This was working like a charm. 

\- What ar-

Iruka pulled Kakashi's mask off and kissed him. 

\- I need cock and this time you're gonna give it to me. Do you hear me? It's been three weeks and four days since last time we fucked. So, I make personally sure that you' re NOT going to any missions, I take few days more off work and then...

Iruka's voice was deep and filled with desire, when he continued: 

\- Then we fuck like rabbits. Got it?

\- Oh God, Ruka...

Kakashi gasped, as his beloved started to caress his cock trough his pants. Iruka was more than happy. He was in extacy. He cupped Kakashi's dick and squeezed it tightly, earning a moan. 

Kakashi was in shock. He'd been also very horny and missed Iruka, but seeing his loved one like an animal in the heat was something new. Then the pervert inside of him woke up, in every way. Iruka's caressing making him hard, those dirty words... It was too much. He pushed Iruka an arms lenght away in front of him and groaned: 

\- I have a news for you: You' re gonna get a month off from your job with those little snot- noses. They don't recognise you, when you come back. Oh, no they don't. They've never seen their hot sensei walk like a duck. All the time that is. When your cute ass has healed, I'm gonna fuck it sore again! You' ve woken a beast and I'm gonna show you how beasts make love!

Kakashi's voice was husky, low and Iruka gulbed, no matter how much he tried not to. Kakashi really looked like a beast: hair messy, hitai- ate on the floor along with his mask, eyes burning and mouth open. 

He started to undress and threw his clothes all over the place. It didn't stop him from talking, those lust- filled eyes still on Iruka: 

\- Are you ready?

\- Kashi, I-

Iruka started, but Kakashi yelled: 

\- Silence, love- slave, it's time to have some sex!

He took Iruka by the arm and dragged him on the bedroom. Iruka was on fire, when Kakashi kissed him hugrily and pulled him on the bed with him. 

Kakashi pulled Iruka's boxers down and threw them on the floor. His lips touched every part of Iruka's skin and his hair tickeled sensationally on his way down, towards his lover's aching cock.. Iruka closed his eyes and consertrated on this incredible feeling. How he had missed these moments! 

Kakashi moved his kisses on Iruka's innerthighs, but never directly touched his very hard dick in front of him. He wanted to tease his lover. As soon as Iruka opened his eyes and was about to say something, Kakashi took his quivering cock in his mouth and sucked it slowly and watched Iruka who closed his eyes again. But all the sudden Kakashi stopped, grinned at his beloved who looked at him eyes wide open.

\- I told you, I'm gonna show you how beast make love. Turn around, face down, ass up!

This was finally it, Kakashi would take him was Iruka's thought as he did as he was told. It wasn't. Kakashi grabbed his buttcheeks very roughly, spread them wide apart and started to lick his hole. Iruka felt like mouse, who was slowly been killed by the evil cat. Kakashi was playing with him.  
Iruka's cock was leaking under him and Kakashi's saliva dripped on his balls, causing him to moan loudly. Kakashi hummed against that wettness and continued. It felt sensational, but Iruka wanted more. So much more!

\- Is... aah.. uuhh.. this supposed to be...mmmh... how beasts fuck?

Kakashi took his tongue out and eased two fingers in Iruka's slippery hole. Then, out of the blue, fingers were took out and Kakashi's huge cock was pressed in with one push. 

\- Yes it is, beasts do play with their prays and then they attack!

Kakashi screamed and pounded in mercilessly. His cock slammed hard and fast on Iruka's prostate. 

\- FUCK ME THEN! FUCK ME!

Iruka yelled, trying to get the message to Kakashi's head. He wanted this to be rough, without teasing. Kakashi let his hips do the talking and gave Iruka what he begged for. 

Iruka arched his back, just to feel every push. Now he felt alive. He was one with someone, with the man he loved. 

After new set of hard pushes, Iruka came, spilling his semen. Kakashi followed soon after and collapsed on Iruka's back, panting, nearly breathless. 

***********

Little later they were cuddling, keeping each other close as possible. Still naked, 'cause it felt like it would brake the magic. 

\- What's on your mind?

Kakashi asked and caressed Iruka's hair. Iruka looked up and smiled: 

\- It sounds a bit stupid, but I feel like now I know how it feels, when ” two become one”.

\- It's not stupid. Listen, even if we sometimes do things like couple of horny animals, that dosen't mean that we're done with the slow and tender sex.

\- I know, Kashi. When I'm not sore and tired anymore, can we take the next round that way? Slowly? You can tease me all you want...

\- That, babe, sounds like a perfect plan.

 

Kakashi said and kissed Iruka's lips lovingly. 

\- Maybe I need some vacation...

\- I need it too, I'm so sick of running around in missions.

\- You know... How about we take both some time off and do what we planned to do? Have sex the whole time? I missed you so much. I missed you beside me and messy sheets, your perverted jokes, everything...

\- I missed you too and I'm very much into your plans. Perhaps we should call it ” Sex Holiday”?

Iruka laughed. 

\- I don't belive that I'm saying this, but do continue those jokes of yours!

Kakashi grinned, leaned to whisper something into Iruka's ear. That perverted, vulgar joke made Iruka blush, but then continued laughing as he held his loved one tightly.


End file.
